Diskussion:Tidus
Tidus ist chronologisch doch 1017 Jahre alt. Er wird ja 1000 Jahre in die Zukunft gebracht. Bei Vincent steht des doch auch. Also finde ich hier sollte es auch drin stehen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:28, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hier muss ich mal widersprechen, denn Tidus und Vincent kann man nicht vergleichen. Tidus ist ein Traum, der eigentlich nur in die reale Welt gebracht wurde. Es wird nirgendwo gesagt, dass Tidus wirklich 1000 Jahre in die Zukunft reist. Er denkt dies zunächst nur, allerdings haben die Asthra ihn lediglich aus dem Traum-Zanarkand entkommen lassen und somit gibt es keine wirkliche Zeitreise. Vincent hat die Zeit, die er gealtert ist, allerdings wirklich erlebt und daher kann man sein biologisches Alter auch erwähnen. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 13:39, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ok. War dein mein Fehler. Wenn nie wircklich gelebt hat, wäre dann doch auch nicht 17, oder[[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:22, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Sorry, mein Fehler [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:23, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich meine eigentlich, dass Tidus chronologisch nicht 1017 Jahre alt ist. Er "lebt" 17 Jahre lang in dieser erträumten Welt in Zanarkand und wird dann in die reale Welt projeziert. Die Asthra haben den Traum lediglich solange aufrecht erhalten, bis sie beschlossen haben Tidus in die reale Welt zu schicken. Quasi wurde er an einem Tag aus der Traumwelt herausgeholt und zeitgleich in die reale Welt von Yuna und Co. eingefügt. Dazwischen gibt es demnach keine wirklichen 1.000 Jahre. Ich tendiere also dafür sein Alter bei 17 zu belassen. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 15:16, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Jetzt hab ich verstanden. Danke für die Aufklärung. Ich finde auch es sollte so bleiben [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 15:24, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Kein Problem. Dazu führen wir ja Diskussionen, um später zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 15:49, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Tidus&Jekkt? Im Artikel steht, dass Tidus seinen Vater verachtet, weil dieser ihn immer kritisiert hat. Nun ist es zwar eine Weile her, dass ich ausgerechnet den Anfang von FF X gespielt habe (was ich aber wohl bald nachholen werden), aber ich meine mich ziemlich klar zu erinnern, dass er seine Einstellung Jekkt gegenüber vor allem aufgrund der Tatsache hat, dass dieser recht egozentrisch war und ihn und seine Mutter - die ja auch irgendwie dpressiv oder so wurde, nach dem ihr Mann verschwand - allein gelassen hat. Erinnert sich noch irgendjemand besser? (Sonst starte ich das Spiel wirklich nochmal neu...) Vidumavi (Diskussion) 10:39, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich verstehe jetzt nicht genau deine Frage, aber ich denke, dass Tidus ihn generell immer hasst und verachtet (was ja auch oft genug deutlich wird). Schließlich bezeichnet Jekkt ihn auch immer als Heulsuse und dergleichen. Seine Mutter war glaube ich wirklich depri oder zumindest am Boden zerstört. Jekkt ist aber denke ich nur gegangen, um dann zu Sin zu werden oder so, keine Ahnung, weil eig. liebt er die beiden ja noch imemr (zumindest seine Frau, wie das bei Tidus is weiß ich nich) Is wohl einfach schon zu lange her (2 Jahre oder so, weil ich das Spiel sehr lange Zeit nicht selbst besaß) [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 30px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy|Zu meinem Dissidia-Walkthrough *klick* 12:59, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich glaube, ich muss den Anfang wirklich nochmal spielen... oder mir zumindest die ganzen Sequenzen nochmal ansehen, die ich so ansehen kann... vielleicht bringt das ja auch schon was :D Das ist zwar sicherlich Interpretationssache, aber ich hatte nie wirklich das Gefühl, dass Jekkt Tidus tatsächlich mit solchen Begriffen wie Heulsuse (in der deutschen Übersetzung, ich meine, dass er im englischen etwas sagt, dass nicht ganz so "gemein" klingt... little boy oder so?) verletzen will... es erschien mir immer mehr so eine Art Necken zu sein. Auch in den Aufzeichnungen, die man von Jekkt finden kann, sagt er ja Dinge wie "Das will ich meinem kleinen Junge zu hause zeigen" usw. Und auch in den letzten Szenen wird deutlich, dass Jekkt seinen Sohn wirklich liebt, aber nicht weiß, wie er mit ihm umgehen soll... Soweit ich weiß, ist Jekkt auch nicht freiwillig gegangen und schon gar nicht mit dem Ziel, Sin bzw. Braskas hohe Beschwörung zu werden. Er wurde ähnlich wie Tidus nur noch Spira geschleudert und schloss sich dann Braska an... erst auf dem Weg zu Yunalesca wurde dann die Entscheidung getroffen, die Jekkt und nicht Auron zu Sin gemacht hat... Vidumavi (Diskussion) 13:09, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja, das ist bei mir dann wahrhaftig viel zu lange her... Aber ich würde das Spiel ncih nochma von neuem beginnen.. Nicht, seitdem ich Efrye kenn... Nein, nie und nimmer... Aber mach du ma, ansosnten würde ich dir auch Let's Plays empfehlen, dann kannste zur Not auch vorspulen ;) [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 30px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy|Zu meinem Dissidia-Walkthrough *klick* 13:11, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC)